


So close, Yet so far

by arfmckmctrm



Category: Hannah Montana (TV), Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus (Musician), nick jonas - Fandom, niley
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfmckmctrm/pseuds/arfmckmctrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! This is my new series! This story is about Miley and a boy you'll find out later . She met this boy at a summer camp and destiny brought them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So close, Yet so far

Miley’s POV

“Wakey, wakey, sleepy head” Dad said. He couldn’t let me be late on my very first senior day.

“I love you, how about a kiss?” I said as I pouted

“MILEY!!!” He yelled as my eyes blinked open.

“I was having the best dream in the world and you had to wake me up” I spoke, as my breathing was thick and ragged from just   
waking up.

“Who were you kissing?” Daddy asked, demanding a reasonable answer

“What?” I asked in disbelief

Then dad tried to impersonate me and by the time he was pouting, said in a girly voice: “I love you, how about a kiss?”

“Was I sleep talking?” I asked, looking a bit confused

“Yeah, who’s the guy?” He asked, once again demanding my answer.

“It’s just a boy” I tried to look as convincing as possible

“Tell me” He said with an angry voice

“You don’t know him. It’s a guy I met this summer, I don’t think I’ll see him again. Anyways, it’s a dream, who cares?” I was  
totally sure my dad was overreacting. There was nothing to worry about, I mean it was only a dream

“Hurry up or you’re gonna be late, bud” He changed the subject. Yeah, after all he was still trusting me. No time to answer, I heard   
a door slam. Was it Jackson? No, I don’t think so. He wouldn’t run up the stairs that fast. My door slammed open and the   
unidentified subject turned out to be my best friend Lilly.

“Miley! I can’t believe we’re going to be seniors!” She said breathing heavily. I don’t blame her, I mean who would breathe   
normally after that much time running?

“Me neither” I smiled

“Are you still in bed?” She asked, skeptical

“Duh” I let one laugh escape

“It’s almost quarter past seven, we need to leave! and by leave I mean NOW” Lilly informed

“But, I need to take a shower and eat breakfast” Thank you Lilly. And they say stress is not good on the first day!

“I’m guessing I’m gonna have to give you a ride to school” Dad said. What would I do without him?

“Thanks, dad” I hugged him. After the whole chat, I proceeded to take a shower and pick my clothes. I walked down the stairs   
and looked for my dad.

“Daddy, I don’t feel so good” I said, unusually reluctant to go to school

“Miley, I know you’re nervous but you can’t skip school today” He said apologetically

“But…” I begged

“Nothing” His face said it all: end of conversation

“Why don’t we just eat those pancakes and leave?” Lilly suggested, trying to soothe the tense atmosphere.

“Okay” I said as cheerfully as possible. I sat down in my usual seat at the table, grabbed my fork and took a bite. I wasn’t hungry   
at all. I just forced more food into my mouth, as dad kept giving me his not-buying-it face. “Are we leaving?” I asked, pushing  
away my nearly empty plate and putting on my backpack. 

“Let’s go!” Dad said. Not so much later, we finally arrived at school.

“So, we’re in the same class” Said Lilly, slightly grinning.

“That’s pretty cool! …Oh my gosh. Lilly, it’s him!” I blushed

“Him who?” She was right! There were like a bunch of boys in the room, how would she know?

“It’s Nick! Oh my gosh, he’s looking at me. Oh my gosh, he’s getting closer” I felt the ground shake under my feet. He was  
really making me nervous!

“Hey, Miley is it you?” He asked  
“Pretty much yeah, Nick. It’s me, Miley!” I blushed again. I think he noticed!

Then, Lilly grabbed my arm. “Can I talk to you? It’ll be just a second” She said

“Okay?” I hesitated.

“Hey! Careful with the blushing. You don’t want him to notice, do you?” She warned

“No, not yet” I said starting to blush

“Good luck” Lilly said with a huge smile.

“Thanks” I walked back to where Nick was and gave him my best smile. “Hi, Nick” He smiled back

“Hi, It’s nice seeing you again” And then he hugged me

I blushed again. What am I doing? I can’t keep myself from blushing? Seriously? Take it easy, Miley, you just need to stay calmed. “What a coincidence!”

“Yeah. So, there’s an empty sit right next to me, wanna take it?” He asked gently.

“Um okay, but what about Lilly?” Miley asked as she turned around

“Don’t worry, there’s another one. I’ll sit by your side” Lilly said from the table in the corner

“Excuse me, were you spying on us?” I asked, feeling a little disappointed

Miley made Lily jump “No! You know, I heard my name and…”

“Enough, miss. I’ll talk to you later” I warned

“How did the…” Nick said. I didn’t let him finish. I knew there was just something that didn’t feel right.

"Sorry Nick, but uh... I kinda need to leave. I’ll be back" I said, looking down

"You ok?" He asked, knowing something was wrong. Then, I ran away as fast as I could

Nick's POV

I ran after Miley. What the hell was going on?

"Excuse me, Mr Jonas. You were going…?" Mr.Picker asked. I stopped running.

"I was just…" I explained. Not that it would matter. I should've remembered about Mr. Picker and his love to retorical questions.

"Let’s forget it, I don’t care. Just sit down!" He ordered as he pointed to my desk

"But…" I replied. I had to find out what was going on!

"I said sit down!" He said looking angry

"Ok" I finally obeyed. I didn't want to be in trouble

"Where’s Miley?"Her blonde friend asked as she looked everywhere

"I don’t know, she said she needed to leave and then she ran away. Maybe something she forgot" I lied. That ain't why she left! She would have been back by now!

"Yeah"She said worriedly

I was trying to make myself believe something I knew to be untrue. I mean, I spent a bunch of time with her during the summer camp. We even shared a tent! I know her pretty well and it was pretty obvious something was wrong with her. So, I decided to find out what was it.

“Mr Picker, can I go to the restroom?” I asked gently, hoping he let me go, because I wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Of course, Jonas” He replied back

I started running as soon as I left the classroom. Then, I bumped into someone: Miley. She stopped there for a second looking disoriented, and ran the other way. Once again, my slight worries grew bigger and turned into fears. I found Miley turning key in a desperate attemp to open the restroom door.

"Can I help you?" I asked gently

"Just go away, Nick" What did I do now? She was nearly crying! "You're not supposed to see me like this" She said. Like what? Opening a door? I couldn’t be more clueless.

Miley's POV

Why is he here? He should be in class! And why won't the door open? A wave of nausea hit me and I knew I was gonna throw everything back up inmediately! Not in front of him! I kept turning the key until it broke.

"Miley, can you tell me what the hell is going on? I'm freaking out!" He said. Asked and answered. My knee's gave way as I went down on my hands and knees, throwing up. I expected him to back away, but he didn't? He held my hair back and rubbed my back in soothing circles while he kept saying "it's okay" I was totally embarrassed and sobbing like a little baby. When I finished, he wiped my tears away and told me to lie against the wall.

"Just sit there" He said. Then he took out a tissue and threw it to the floor

"Nick, please stop. I made that mess, I clean it up." I said still crying

 

Nick's POV

I was still in shock. I mean, I knew there was something wrong but I didn't expect her to throw up "Miley, don't be embarrassed! These things happen, okay? And besides, you got me here! So, please stop crying!" I said, as I cleaned everything up. I turned around to the sound of her crying. She must be feeling miserable! Then, I sat on the floor beside her.

"You know what? Forget it! You can cry if you want to. In fact, it'll make you feel better" I said looking at her. Our eyes met timidly. Hers were oceanic blue, but they had turned a little red from crying. "If it helps, you've got a nice shoulder to cry on next to you" She looked back at me and then I held her tight while she kept sobbing. "Hush, it's gonna be ok. Just get it all out!" I had never seen her cry that way and it was starting to make me feel miserable. If I hadn't been so curious, she wouldn't be crying this bad.

"Miley, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been so curious. I'm sorry you're crying this bad because of what I did." I said. I guess that was my sincere apology.

She looked up and wiped her tears away. "No, it's not your fault! Thank you for being right here. I expected you to back away, but you didn't. That’s all that matters. Thank you!" She said in a small and nervous voice.

"It was a pleasure"I grabbed her hand and helped her rinse her mouth.Then, we walked towards the classroom and she sat on the floor against the walI. I walked into the classroom and almost everyone was staring at me. "What took you so long?" Asked Mr. Picker. All of a sudden, the class bursted out in a laugh.

I walked towards him and whispered. "That's hard to explain. Maybe you should come see" He gave me an odd look and said "Ok, but you gotta tell me about that suspicious damp spot right on your shoulder"

"It's kind of part of my long story" I replied, glancing over at Miley to make sure she was ok.

"Tell me" He frowned, looking mad

I stood still, not letting him sense my fear. I gathered up my courage and blurted out. "A picture is worth a thousand words. Follow me, please" 

"Sure" He concluded. He walked out of the classroom and saw Miley, sitting against the wall, as if she didn't had life. "Shit! Are you ok?" He asked

"I threw up" She answered. She was there, paler than paper and begging to go home.

"What about the damp spot?" Miley had a coughing fit. He looked down.

"I cried" She answered when the coughing seemed to be gone. Then, she flipped her hair.

I watched her and grinned. I looked deep into her eyes and realised how beautiful she was. The moment was soon interrupted by Mr. Picker raspy voice.

"Jonas, can you take her home?" I smiled happily. I'd never been so happy.

"Of course, Mr. Picker" I answered anxiously. “But I think I should phone my family first" I said, trying to hide my excitement.

Miley's POV

"Wait! My dad's not home. He's on a business trip" I lied. If I told them he was on tour, they'll find out I'm Hannah.

"I can take her to my house, sir" He said gently. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe he liked me too.

"Okay. There you go" He handed him his cell phone. “But you should phone your dad, too” He said looking back at me.

"Thanks" He picked the phone and dialled his mom's number. “Mom, it's me, Nick. Do you remember who Miley is? Well, it turns out she's sick, but her dad's not home. Can she stay with us? ... Thanks mom! I'll tell her." He hung up.

"Let's go! My mom's phoning your dad. Thanks, sir." He smiled at me.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
